Aikatsu Star: One side love?
by Zepriyds
Summary: COMPLETE Subaru x Yume: I can't love her! I can't love him! She's a tomato, He is a jerk, She optimistic, He's helpful, Her smile, His eyes. What are my feelings? Does he feel the same? Does she feel the same?
1. He's a Jerk

**Chapter 1 He's a Jerk**

 **Yume POV**

 _Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why is he always on my mind lately? I can't think about my Aikatsu without him popping into my mind._

All of this thought came to me as I lay on my bed. Lately all I kept thinking is Subaru. It happens after Valentines when I went to give him his chocolate. I know I wasn't nervous but something happen to me that day. I never understood what type of relationship we had. Were we friends or acquaintance?

I mean he always gave me good advice when I need it but yet he still calls me tomato. No matter how many times I tell him not too. He's a jerk for keep calling me that. Is he a bully then? Since I'm the only one he keeps calling me that?

Either way I declare him as my rival. But something tells me that it should be a different label.

I can't keep staying in bed thinking about him. So I decided to change my outfit to go for a run. I still have to work on my Aikatsu.

Maybe running will clear my head from Subaru.

It feels like spring outside. Which means that the S4 selection will be here soon.

I can't lose to Laura but I can't lose to Subaru either. Ah! There is go again thinking about him.

Besides Subaru calling me a tomato or boil octopus I think him invading my mind makes him a jerk too.

As I'm running I didn't realize that I'm by the bridge that connects both boys and girls section. But also I'm by the tree where I first met Subaru.

I stop running thinking of the first day we first met.

 _Flashback_

 _I remember climbing a tree because I wanted to see Hime-san. But by the time I got there she was gone. I was disappointed but then I heard someone._

" _Hey you,"_

" _huh"_

 _I look down to see someone. A kid with brown hair, white shirt, blue pants, and red sneaker. He was facing the other way so I didn't get a look at his face._

" _Seriously, what are you thinking climbing a tree in those clothes? There's more than a few problems with it."_

 _I soon realized what he was saying. I was wearing Four Star Academy uniform. Since it consists of a light blue dress. I quickly try to cover myself up but I ended up falling from the tree._

 _I expected to fall on the hard concrete floor but to my surprise I landed on him._

" _Would you mind shoving off? You're heavy."_

 _I quickly apologize and got off of him_

 _Seriously who was him?_

 _I apologize to him again after I got off of him._

 _He asked a question._

" _What were you even doing all the way up here?"_

 _Before I answer him I started to look around. I quickly accuse him for being a trespassers since to my knowledge this was an all girls school. No outsider should be allowed here. But that quickly backfire._

 _He quickly knew that I was a new student here. I told him what if I'm new. I threatened him by saying I'll call security on him. But no instead he answer me_

" _Please, feel free. We're in the boys section of the school right now. If I had to say, you're the outsider here."_

 _Which kind of scare me._

" _Every year there's at least one who doesn't know about the boys division."_

 _I try to apologize for my foolishness but then he threatened me the same way I did to him._

" _Just so you know, the girls are over that way. If you don't scram, I'll call security on you."_

 _I know I went red there but that because I was angry at this jerk. If it wasn't enough he made fun of me and started calling me_

" _You look like a tomato."_

 _This jerk is laughing at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I said my last apologize and ran off._

 _I didn't bother to look back. I didn't want to look back_

 _End of Flashback_

Part of the memory stills makes me mad but laugh at the same time.

No the S4 selection is my number one priority.

Since I'm all alone I decided to yell out

"SUBARU YOU JERK STOP INVADING MY MIND!"

I needed to let that out before continuing my Aikatsu.

I continue running leaving the tree behind me. S4 in my goal right now.

 **NORMAL POV**

Little did she knows that someone was watching her from the distance.

"So tomato has been thinking about me?"

He continue with his run after seeing Yume run off. Still having in mind what he just witness. There no doubt that he has a smile on his face.

 **Please tell me your thoughts.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. She's a Tomato

**Chapter 2- She's a Tomato**

 **Subaru POV**

 _She just intrigues me little._

At least that what I keep telling myself.

I know the guys believe that I may have a crush on her. But there's no way I can like her. She's a tomato. From the first time I met her she's always been a tomato.

She'll turn red too easily, which cause me to call her tomato.

Anyways I don't have time for romance. I need to focus on my idol career. I can't loose my focus just because of tomato.

I'll admit from our first meeting I got a little curious about her. Since most girls I meet goes fangirling on me but not her. She treated me like any other person. Even though she accuse me for trespassing. On that same day I told the guys about her. They just tease me since I hardly talk about anyone especially about a girl.

It was hard to forget about her especially how red her face turn.

I was only curious on how far of an idol she'll become. My curiosity grew even more when I saw her jogging one evening.

I knew she was trying to ignore me so I just continue with my jog. I quicken my pace but Tomato tried to catch up. Surprisingly, she was able to catch up to me. However, she was going way too fast that she didn't have time to stop. She crash into some bushes ahead.

I remember that she was upset about her class sorting audition. I asked her her why did she came to Four Stars Academy? Didn't she had a goal? With that I left her and continue jogging,

There were other times when she felt like giving up. Those are the times that makes her look like a tomato. But as the days pass I guess she started to look less of a tomato but more of an idol. However, she will still be a tomato.

Especially since she declared me as her rival. I mean who declares someone as a rival on Valentine's day and make them chocolate. Calling them Rival Chocolate. Only Tomato will think of that? Am I really a rival for her? I kind of thought we were friends. I mean I have given her advice occasionally and she had share her dreams with me. I remember what she had told me on Christmas.

 _Flash back_

 _We were talking about our concert and how we wish we could've done more. Someway to make it amazing. Then she told me,_

" _That's what I want to be. The first star, shining higher than everyone, and brighter than anyone else."_

 _She had a rare look on her face._

 _I told her she still had a lot more work to get there. But she was determine to get there. To be the first star._

 _End of flashback_

I admire her goal she has for herself.

But like I said before I don't have time for romance. Even if I'm confuse with my own feelings. Tomato can't distract me from my idol work. Even if she's becoming less of a tomato.

"Subaru-kun we're here" I got out of my thought when Asahi called me.

I guess I been staring at the window for a while. Dam you Tomato!

"Are you okay? You were zone out the whole car ride." Asahi had ask.

" I'm fine, lets just get going," I didn't want them to know that I was thinking about Tomato.

"You sure you weren't thinking about Yume-chan?" Nozomu had said trying to act charming.

I know I'm blushing a bit when he said that. But I don't want them to know the truth. I try to act cool. Calming myself a bit.

"Why would I? I have no reason too"

"One day you'll figure out your true feelings" this time it was Kanata who had said that before leaving the van.

Confuse on what he said, " What do you mean?"

"He means that your not being honest with yourself," Asahi had said it before he left the van..

"We just hope you'll figure it out before it's too late," Nozomu had it before leaving the van. He had a concern look on his face.

The guys left me behind. _Do they have a reason? Am I lying to myself?_

 _I don't have time for romance? Or do I?_

I got out of the van to catch up with them. To my surprise she was there. Standing outside with the rest of M4.

She seems to notice me. Since she ran up to me. I know the others guys are having a blast seeing me like this. I blush when she was in front of me.

"Hey, you have work today?" she said it so casual.

"Yeah. Have to record M4 new song. What about you?" I try to said it so calmly.

"Same here, I'm recording a new song." but out of nowhere she grab my hand and led me inside the studio. She turn around to face me as we were walking.

"C'mon we're going to be late if we stand outside," she had a slight blush on her when she said that.

I chuckle a bit before calling her "Sure thing Tomato"

"Your one to talk to Boil Octopus," she giggle saying that.

I didn't realize I was red. I try to turned the other way. I heard the guys chuckle behind my back. I know they'll be teasing me later.

Tomato let go of my hand. I kind of wish she didn't. She turn around to face.

"This is my stop. I'll see you later," she quickly said that. She gave me a smile before heading off.

I turn even redder with her smile. I'm glad she didn't see me like this.

"Poor Subaru-kun he wish he could have hold her hand a little longer" Asahi had said it. The others guys just laugh.

"Quit it. We have work to do," I responded before turning the opposite side.

I look at my hand that Tomato was holding. I can still feel her warmth.

 _Baka Tomato. Why do you make me feel this way?_

 _I don't have time for romance?_


	3. He's Helpful

**Chapter 3 He's Helpful**

 **Yume POV**

"Ah… Ahh… Ahh…." I've been trying to practice my vocal cords for a while now, with the S4 selection close to one week. I have been doing all sort of Aikatsu to get me ready. While doing my idol work.

Thankfully everything seems to go smooth. I haven't really been thinking about Subaru except when I saw him a few days ago.

Apparently Subaru and the rest of M4 were going to record a new song, on the same day as me. It took me a bit of a surprise to see him there but I guess it shouldn't surprise me. They record songs all the times.

I'm not sure what came over me but I grab his hand and led him inside the recording studio. I guess he notice me blush since he called Tomato. But I got my revenge by calling him Boil Octopus. When I let got of his hand, I felt a bit different. As if I didn't want too. As soon as I left the guys I looked at my hand. It still felt like I was holding his hand.

Even after that day I still look at my hand.

I can't lose focus now. Not with the S4 selection coming soon.

Now that I think about it, I wonder how the others are doing? Ako, Mahiru, Laura, and Lily-senpai. We all been working hard but am I ready to face them? Although I'm not facing Ako and Mahiru, I'm a bit worry who I'm really facing. Both Laura and Lily-senpai are amazing. They had experienced before coming to Four Star Academy. Not to mention Hime-san, the current S4 for song class. I have to beat all three of them if I want to become S4.

 _But am I ready to face them?_

Maybe taking an afternoon off will do me some good. I can't overwork myself. Yeah! That's what I'm going to do. I'll take the afternoon off.

I left the practice room and went to my room. I change my track suit to my regular clothes. I decided to wear a light pink pants with a white long sleeve shirt. I put on a pink hat and fake glasses. I grab my purse and headed to town.

I didn't want to bother the other girls since knowing that they'll be busy

 _Everyone is working hard._

But I don't really want to be alone either.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be bad to be with him?_

Why did I think about him now? Is it possible that he can make me feel better? Just thinking about the people I'm competing for the S4 selection makes me have a little doubt about myself. This is not the first time I felt this way.

The first time I felt this way was when we had the class sorting audition. I was scared that I wasn't going to make it to the Song class. Even though I had Kohura to talk about it at that time. The one who help me sort my doubts was Subaru.

I remember he said

" _ **Isn't the important thing not about whether you can pass, but what to accomplish? Didn't you come to Four Star Academy with a goal in mind? Spring straight toward it, like you did just now."**_

After he said that all I can think about was my goal for coming to Four Star Academy. With his advice in mind I manage to pass the class sorting audition.

"Ouff…" I guess I was lost in thought that I bump into someone.

"Gomenasai" I apologize to the person I bump into.

"Is fine Tomato. I got use to it from you." I look up to see it was Subaru that I bump into.

How is it that he always appears when I'm down or think about him?

"Don't call me Tomato!" I thought for sure he'll realize not to call me that.

"Anyway what are you doing here in town?" I asked him before he started calling me anything else.

"I have a day off. So I decided to come to town to relax a bit.," he answer without looking at me. I wonder why?

"What about you?"

"I wanted to take a bit of a break before continuing with my Aikatsu" I'm glad he wasn't looking at me. I didn't want him to see my expression and that I was thinking about him.

"Hey, are you ok?" I didn't realize that he looking at me. I didn't want him to see me blush so I turn around. But my expression didn't change at all. I needed to tell someone about my worries.

"S4 selection is coming up. I'm not really confident on myself."

I know he just staring at me without looking at him. I kind of feel relieved to tell someone my troubles. But I feel much calmer telling him.

"You're scare? Is that was you feel?"

"Yeah…" Subaru made me face him. He had this look at his face that I never seen. He usually teases me but right now it looks that he's concerned about me.

"Do you remember when we did the movie Rock!Rock Girls?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember our scene we did together?"

"I do" of course I remember our scene, he trick me into character. It was also the first and last time we were that close.

Just thinking about it makes me blush.

"Even though you were in character, but the thing you said came from your heart"

He's right; at that moment I said my feelings.

""But if you run away because you're scared, your dream will never come true. As long as you don't give up and do your best, you'll realize your dream for sure!"

"Huh" I look at him as he said the exact lines I said a few months ago.

"Follow your own advice. Don't give up and keep doing your best. Your goal is to make it to S4 right?"

My goal is S4, that's what I keep saying to myself. I guess I just forgot for a while.

"Do you want to go to a cafe?" Subaru look the other way when he asks me that. I wonder why he asks out off a sudden.

"Why?" I ask him. I look the other way too. I didn't want him to see me blush. _Why do I keep blushing around him?_

"Is better to spend a day off with someone than to be alone" I didn't look at him when he responded.

But he's right. I wanted to be with someone today before I ran into him. It might be fun.

"Sure"

We walk to a nearby cafe. We didn't say a word as we walk. _What should we talk about?_ This is the first time we actually hung out. We had talk before but not really hang out.

"You know this isn't the first time you were like this." breaking the silence.

"Nani?"

"When you had your first solo live. You weren't sure who you'd be signing too. You were between giving up or to continue." he didn't look at me when he said it. He kept looking straight as we walk.

A memory pops up to me. Is was the day when I believed that I wasn't good enough to be at the same stage that was suppose to be for Hime-san. I wanted to quit but it was too late for it. Not much ticket was sold. Wanting to escape I ran outside until I bump into Subaru. I told him what my problem was. Just like today. He showed me that my friends are at least looking forward to it. Also he told me how he only sold one ticket when he had his first solo live. But what he said afterward made me realize whom I'm really singing too.

 _ **"It doesn't matter how many people show up. If you can satisfy the one fan before you, next it'll be ten, and then a hundred, and one day even over a thousand."**_

His advice help me perform my first solo live. I'll sing to the people who came to see me.

"Yo, we're here" Subaru pointed to the cafe that was in front of us.

I didn't realize we arrived until he said that. We went inside and took a seat near a window. The place wasn't crowded. There were only a few people inside the cafe.

A waitress came to our seat and gave us a menu. The place had all sort of sweets that was hard to choose. I kept looking at the menu trying to make a decision. I look at Subaru to see if he chose what kind of sweets he wants. He was looking at his menu and mumbling to himself. I couldn't really hear him. I didn't realize how long I been staring at him until he ask me.

"What are you going to get?"

I quickly look at my menu not to make it obvious that I was looking at him.

"Um…I think I'm going to get the strawberry cheesecake and a latte. What about you?"

"I'm getting a chocolate cake and coffee."

We made our orders to the waitress. After she left, we were alone again. What with the silence we tend to have today?

"Hey, what are you going to do after graduation?" I needed to break the silence before it becomes awkward.

"I'm not sure yet. Some of the guys are thinking about studying abroad and the others are planning to stay at Four Star High. I really don't want to worry about it just yet. "

Just thinking about him graduated makes me feel upset. _Why?_ He's not sure if he's going to stay or leave.

 _This feeling in my heart? What is it?_

 _Who's going to give me advice when I need it?_

Out of nowhere all these memories just came to me.

 _When I had my first movie audition:_

" _ **Don't try to act well. Rookie actors are prone to get nervous and dart their eyes all around. So just raised your head, puff your chest out, and act confidently."**_

 _When I thought I was alone after Kohura left. I form a unit with Ako and Yuzu-senpai I didn't know who supported me:_

 _ **"You're not acting like yourself. No matter who you're with or what you're up against, you bust through it with a bright red face. That's how a boiled octopus should be."**_

 _After the contest_

" _ **Because everyone helped to lift my spirits. Even though I'm the one who's supposed to be doing that."**_

" _ **Sometimes it happens. Even idols have down periods. There's nothing wrong with being cheered up by your fans."**_

" _ **Is that alright?"**_

" _ **I think so. All you need to do is give back what you received."**_

 _He came to wish me luck when I had my solo concert after figured it out I didn't need that power:_

" _ **We're doing concert next door in the Horizon Hall. And, you know… We'll put our best show, so you'd better do it too."**_

" _ **I will I'm going to be confident and sing the best I can!"**_

 _He believed in me when I had the crazy Santa Claus idea on Christmas and supported our Christmas concert_

" _ **Who care about that? There's no point in doing the same thing everyone else does. Motivation is all you need."**_

 _He had helped me again when I went to the Best Music Show for the first time_

" _**You're gonna be on the The Best Music Show, righ? They're recording of the past Music Shows."**_

" _**It's not that showing your appeal isn't important. But the most important thing is what you want to convey to the viewers, don't you think?"**_

I never notice it but I always been counting on his support. Even today, he helped me have confident again. He's always been helpful even with the teasing.

"What are your plans for next year?" This time he asks me about my plans.

"I can't say for sure just yet. First I need to focus on the S4 selection before figuring out my next step. Thanks to you I'll do my best when is my turn" I said everything with a smile. He's seemed a bit of a shock. He covers his face. Wonder why?

"I know what ever goal you put yourself, you'll be able to accomplish it. Remember between us is a race of who becomes the first-star idol."

"I remember. You're my rival after all but also…." I needed to say this. After realizing the things he had done for me. I need to express my gratitude. _What is this feeling again? Why am I so nervous?_ "You're my friend."

He looks at me with a confused face. Before I can continue our orders came. The lady handed me my strawberry cheesecake and latte while she did the same for Subaru. After she left, I saw Subaru about to take a bite on his cake.

I need to say this before is too late.

"Subaru-kun?" he stops eating his cake and look at me. _Why is he blushing? I'm the one nervous here._ He had a different look at his face that made me even more nervous. _Is not like I'm going to confess to him?_

My heart started to hurt after thinking that.

I know I'm blushing but is now or never.

"Subaru-kun, gomenasai and arigato" I didn't look at him because of my face. I didn't want him to tease me at this moment.

"Nani?"

"Gomenasai for not appreciating everything you have done for me. Whenever I was down you were there giving me helpful advice. Maybe by coincidentally that you were just there but either way your advice had help me a lot. Even today, I used them when I have a concert or an acting career. You help me so I just want to say, Arigato for everything." The next thing I know I got up from my seat and went to Subaru side and hug him while he was sitting down.

"Arigato Subaru-kun for always being there" I let go and went back to my seat. We're both boil octopus.

But this feeling. It feels that I was suppose say something else. _What is it?_ My heart can't stop beating. It only happens when he's around.

"You're less of a tomato and more of an idol now" I look at him when he said that. He was eating his cake trying to avoid eye contact. My heart is still beating.

I didn't say anything and just ate my cake. We ate silently avoiding eyes contact. After we finish we pay for our own sweets.

We left the cafe and went back to the academy. The walk was a bit awkward between us but still I needed to show him my gratitude.

"Hey, even after graduation you can still count on my support. It doesn't matter where I may be, I'll be there to help you out when you need me" He didn't look at me but instead kept on walking.

I stop walking when he said that. Somehow it made me happy. I'm glad I can still count on him.

I smile before following him back to the academy.

A break is what really needed today. Tomorrow I'll continue my Aikatsu. Right now I just want to enjoy what today has to offer.

 _Subaru I hope one day I can return favor and give you my support. And I hope you can help me with this feeling I have inside my heart"_


	4. Her optimistic

**Chapter 4 Her optimistic**

 **Subaru POV**

It's been awhile since I had a day off. With the S4 selection and graduation coming up it's been non stop with work.

Unlike S4, M4 is a permanent unit. We have the freedom to choose if we want to continue after graduation as part of M4. Both Nozomu and Kanata chose to still stay. Asahi is a year younger from all us so he doesn't get to decided just yet. But for me I'm not sure if I want to continue. I heard from the other third year that they are deciding to study abroad to improve their aikatsu. That idea has come up to me for a while but is still too early to decided. For now I need to focus on my idol career.

Usually on my days off I normally go train but today I feel that I should relax. I can't overwork myself.

Speaking off training I wonder how Tomato is doing. Since the S4 selection is almost one week away, my guess she's training hard at this very moment.

Wait! Why am I thinking of her now?!

She's hasn't been on my mind since I last saw her. Which was a few days ago when I went to record a new song with the rest of M4. I can still remember how she hold my hand. It stay on my mind for the rest of that day.

Just thinking about it makes me blush. Even worst the guys didn't stop teasing me for the rest of the day.

 _Could it be that I may have feelings for her?_

I'm still confuse with these feeling inside me. There are times when I find her a bit annoying but there are times when I can't help to admire her as an idol.

When I see her struggle, I get annoy that I can't help her. But when I see her overcome those struggles I just feel relief.

She can be very optimistic at times which is the part I admire from her.

I remember the time she's been a sour boil octopus for a while. I was forbidden to go near her by the headmaster. I watch from the sideline as she struggle. But when I heard she was going to do a solo concert I decided to see her. Unfortunately, I had a concert that day. Instead I went to wish her good luck

 _Flashback_

" _Yo, pickled octopus" I enter the room after she gave me permission. I didn't want her to know that I was worry about her. So I decide to tease her like I'll normally would._

" _What are you calling me?" she was annoy of course but it was true what I said._

" _You'd been looking so sour lately." still annoy she asked me._

" _So why are you here?'_

 _Trying to be cool I answer her casually._

" _We're doing concert next door in the Horizon Hall."_

 _She was still annoy on what I said. As if she wasn't satisfied with my answer. My cool had gone. Not wanting her to be mad before the concert I told her what I came here for._

" _And, you know… We'll put our best show, so you'd better do it too."_

 _I was way to nervous when I said that. But her expression change at least._

" _I will I'm going to be confident and sing the best I can!" she smile like her usual self . Don't know why I blush when I saw her smile like that._

" _R-Right"_

 _End of flashback_

She was herself after that day. Her optimistic came back since she decided to hold a Christmas concert with her friends.

I need to stop thinking about her. Maybe going to town wouldn't be a bad idea. I'm in the mood for some chocolate cake.

I put on my disguise and headed to town. As I was walking, I was thinking which cafe should be the best place to eat. I guess I was to distracted that someone had bump into me.

Without looking at the person face I knew who it was.

"Gomenasai" she apologies as she bow down.

"Is fine Tomato. I got use to it from you." she look up to me.

It's no surprise that it was going to be Tomato. She's usually clumsy.

"Don't call me Tomato!" like always she tells me not to call her that. I couldn't help to smirk. I was about to say something to her until she beat me to it.

"Anyway what are you doing here in town?"

I looked away from her before answering her. I can feel a blush coming up. _Why does it happen when she's around?_

"I have a day off. So I decided to come to town to relax a bit.,"

Curious of why she would be in town I couldn't help but to ask her the same thing, "What about you?"

Just this morning I was thinking that she'll be training. Great, my face is turning redder. I kept my face away from her.

"I wanted to take a bit of a break before continuing with my Aikatsu" she didn't sound like herself. I look at her to see what's wrong. Her face look like she was worry about something.

Wanting to know I asked her

"Hey, are you ok?"

She was surprise that I was looking at her since she turn around. Which was good cause I don't know how red my face can turn.

"S4 selection is coming up. I'm not really confident on myself."

Listening to her answer reminds me when she did the unit with Yuzu-san and her friend. I kept looking at her not knowing why. Even though she didn't look at me I know by the tone of her voice that she needed someone.

"You're scare? Is that was you feel?" she didn't need to answer I already knew. I could kind of feel it.

"Yeah…" she answer me either way. Wanting to see her face I made her look at me. She's having downfall like before. Her face say it all. This time I'm going to help her unlike before when I had to stand on the sideline.

Remembering the movie we did I decided to use that to cheer her up.

"Do you remember when we did the movie Rock!Rock Girls?" I kept looking at her seeing her expression.

"Yeah"

"Do you remember our scene we did together?"

"I do" I see a bit of a blush on her face. I can't tease her right now since I also remember our scene. It was the first time I hug her. Part of the memory makes me laugh a bit but blush also.

"Even though you were in character, but the thing you said came from your heart" is true I trick her into character. I tease her like I normally would to get her to act. But I didn't expect for her to say these words, "But if you run away because you're scared, your dream will never come true. As long as you don't give up and do your best, you'll realize your dream for sure!"

"Huh" she look a bit surprise that I said those exact words she said a few months back. I never forgot them. Which was a good thing for this situation.

"Follow your own advice. Don't give up and keep doing your best. Your goal is to make it to S4 right?"

I know her dream and I want to help her reach for that dream even though she made me her rival. I want her optimistic to return. I want her to be confident on herself. I seen her overcome many struggles that came toward her way.

 _Why am I doing? Is this...Love?_

Not wanting to leave her alone I decided to ask her to come to a cafe with me. I look away from her before asking her since my face is a bit red.

"Do you want to go to a cafe?"

"Why?"

Still not looking at her I answer her _,_ "Is better to spend a day off with someone than to be alone"

Is true that is better to be with someone instead of being by yourself. Plus I honestly didn't want her to be alone. She is still not confident on herself. I wanted to cheer her up some more.

"Sure"

After she answer we started to walk toward a nearby cafe. We kept being quiet not saying a word. This is a bit awkward since we never hung out on our own. We usually meet up for a few minutes and that's it. This is the longest we stay together. But now that I think about it, the first time we came to town, just me and her, was when she had her first solo concert.

That day was one of her struggles. Just like today she didn't feel confident to perform at the same stage that was suppose to be for Hime-san. But after our talk she seems to have the motivation to perform.

I wanted to remind her about that day. To show her that she overcame a struggle.

"You know this isn't the first time you were like this." I broke the silence.

"Nani?" I know she look at me but I kept looking straight ahead.

"When you had your first solo live. You weren't sure who you'd be signing too. You were between giving up or to continue." Still looking straight.

But with the corner of my eyes I saw her expression change. I guess she remember about her first solo concert. I couldn't help to smile a bit. I know she's capable to be in S4 but I want her to believe in herself.

I saw the cafe near. I look at Tomato to see if she notice but I guess not. She looked like she's in deep thought. I stare at her for awhile. I'm not sure why?

I look away quickly calming myself down.

After calming down I decided to get her attention.

"Yo, we're here" I pointed at the cafe in front of us.

After she notice we went inside. There's not a lot of people today which was good. I didn't want to run into some fans. We sat down near the window and waited for a waitress to come.

After the waitress gave us our menu I looked at it.. I already knew that I wanted a chocolate cake but didn't know what drink yet. I peek a bit to see if Tomato made any decision. To my surprise she was looking at me. "Why is she staring at me?" I mumble to myself. I can still feel her eyes on me. This is making me uncomfortable. I decided to break her stare.

"What are you going to get?" she quickly look at her menu trying to make it look that she wasn't staring at me. Geez my heart is beating hard right now. At least her head is on the menu and not at me. If not she'll be laughing at my face.

 _How many time did I turn red today?_

"Um…I think I'm going to get the strawberry cheesecake and a latte. What about you?"

"I'm getting a chocolate cake and coffee." I look at the first thing at my menu for the drink.

I called the waiter to make our orders. After she left, there was the awkward silence again. I don't have the menu to hide my face and I can't keep looking around that going to be rude. Maybe I needed to start a conversation with her.

But she beat me to it. I was surprise what she ask me.

"Hey, what are you going to do after graduation?"

Was she curious about my plans or is this just small talk. But either way I need to answer her so this won't become another awkward silence.

"I'm not sure yet. Some of the guys are thinking about studying abroad and the others are planning to stay at Four Star High. I really don't want to worry about it just yet. " is true that I'm not sure what to do.

I looked at Tomato to see if she was going to say anything. But to my surprise she look a bit upset.

 _Do I mean something to her?_

 _What is this feeling in my heart?_

Even with my own answer, I wasn't satisfy. I felt a bit hurt and more hurt when I saw her expression.

 _Could it be that she needs me?_

True that today I wanted to cheer her up. I wanted to bring her optimistic side that I admire. But could it be that I had help her out before.

Thinking back I remember the times I have giving her advice. I didn't realize a smile was forming on my face. Just thinking about those times made me realize how much I seen her grow. But I wonder.

 _Does she remember my advice?_

 _Does she still use them?_

 _Will she be ok if I decided to leave?_

Even though it happens by coincidence that I'm there it doesn't change that I never hesitate to help her.

Curious about her plans I asked her the same question

"What are your plans for next year?"

"I can't say for sure just yet. First I need to focus on the S4 selection before figuring out my next step. Thanks to you I'll do my best when is my turn" she smile like her usual self when she answer me. I tried to hide my face because of my blush. But I'm glad she smile. Is the first time I saw her smile today.

I looked at her after knowing that I wasn't blushing. Wanting to tease and encourage her I told her, "I know what ever goal you put yourself, you'll be able to accomplish it. Remember between us is a race of who becomes the first-star idol."

Which is true.

"I remember. You're my rival after all but also…." she hesitated a bit. I kept looking at her waiting for her to finish, "You're my friend."

I was confused on why she said that. I kept looking at her waiting for her to explain but the waiter came with our orders.

I was about to eat my cake when she call my name.

"Subaru-kun?" it rarely that she will call me by my name. Since I'm not use to it from her I couldn't help to blush. But I couldn't look away this time. She seems to have something on her mind to say. _What is this feeling? It feels like a confession._ I probably looked nervous in front of her.

"Subaru-kun, gomenasai and arigato" she looked away after saying that.

"Nani?" _Why is she saying thank you and sorry at me?_ I kept looking at her.

"Gomenasai for not appreciating everything you have done for me. Whenever I was down you were there giving me helpful advice. Maybe by coincidentally that you were just there but either way your advice had help me a lot. Even today, I used them when I have a concert or an acting career. You help me so I just want to say, Arigato for everything." Before I know it she got up and hug me. This is the second time we hug. I didn't move because I didn't know what to do. I just let her hug me.

"Arigato Subaru-kun for always being there" after saying that she let go and went back to her seat.

Even though I wanted to called her boil octopus I couldn't. I was being a boil octopus also.

 _This feeling again, what is it? Only she can make me feel this way._

She does realize that I was part of her idol career. She does appreciate those helpful advice I have given her in the past. I'm glad she kept them in mind when she needs them.

Part of me was happy but part of me was hurt. She thank me as a friend. She gave me a thank you hug as a friend.

 _Why does it bother me?_

I guess I should let her know what I think about her.

"You're less of a tomato and more of an idol now" is true that I see her as an idol than when I first met her.

We didn't say anything after that. We just ate our cakes and avoid eye contact. After finishing our sweets we pay and left.

The awkward silence never left as we walk to the academy. Thinking of what she said, thanking me for the help I have giving her. Help me make my decision. This morning I was thinking if I should stay as a M4 or study abroad. Meeting her today wasn't a coincidence. I don't think she knows that but I know we had to meet today. She needed someone to cheer her up and even though I didn't think about graduation that often I knew eventually I had to make a decision. She help me make that decision.

But she's not going to know that until she makes it to S4.

Either way I don't want her to worry that she won't be able to count on me after graduation.

"Hey, even after graduation you can still count on my support. It doesn't matter where I may be, I'll be there to help you out when you need me" I didn't look at her. I just kept walking.

I know she stop walking since I didn't hear her footstep. I just continue walking knowing that she will follow soon enough.

Even without looking at her I can feel her smile. I can't help to feel a smile forming on myself.

Today wasn't a bad day off. Even though I normally would be training I'm glad I decided to relax today. Is something we both needed.

Although Tomato doesn't help me as I help her. Hearing her gratitude and seeing her always giving her best is good enough for me.

I can't wait to see what next year will bring.

I want to see her grow as an idol. Help her if she needs me. Be the rival that can help her improve.

But I also want to explore these feelings. I can't keep lying to myself. I probably do have some sort of special connection with her but I still need to explore them.

I need to remember to tell the headmaster my decision. That I'm staying as a member of M4.

I heard her steps coming towards me. We didn't say a word just enjoy the moment that we had. I want to keep enjoying the this day with her. I want to have other days like this with her.

 _Tomato I'm slowly understanding these feeling._

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Just to let you know his admiration for her is not as in a romantic way. He admires her as an idol for now. But don't worry he soon going to accept those feeling he has for Yume. Just wait a little longer.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts**


	5. His Eyes

**His Eyes**

 **Yume POV**

The S4 selection has just begun. The first day had just ended with dance class. As expected Yuzu-san took victory keeping her position as S4. Tomorrow will be theater class which means Ako will be up against Tsubasa-sephai. Right now she's training as well as Mahiru and Laura. We are all training separately so we can focus on what we need to improve.

I decided to go for a run even though it's late at night. I'm pretty nervous since on the last day it will be song class.

 _Stop it Yume! You can't think negative especially…._

I stop running remembering what happen about a week ago.

 _Especially since Subaru help me to be more confident_

Images popping into my head from that day. How I ran into him in town. How he unexpectedly invited me to a cafe. How I hug him as a thank you for all the advice he had given me.

I'm still not sure what this feeling is? I see him as a rival but also as a friend. I can't really picture him not being around. Especially since I don't know his plans after graduation. Somehow, I want him to stay at Four Star High. Just thinking about him leaving makes my heart ache. _Why?_

Just a week ago I realized everything he did to me from the first day we met. I never really help him the same way he help me which makes me guilty.

On Valentine's day was the first time I saw him and the rest of M4 perform. In the summer when we were at the island was the first time I saw him at work along with M4. I used to only think of S4 and not really care for M4. Even though, we work together a couple of time. But when I saw him perform he was different. All of his fans were happy is like he send their gratitude for the chocolate through his song. His dance move, and his voice were all perfect. I gain some respect for him and M4. I even started to listen to their song.

Just thinking about him made me feel more relax. I couldn't help but to smile a bit.

I decided to take out my Aikatsu mobile and earphone. I put on the first song I heard M4 sing. I'm not sure but remembering how their fans were on Valentine's day makes me have the motivations to have my own fans feel the same way.

I continue running while listening to their song.

 ** _Here I am standing stuck in my tracks_** ** _So please tell me why I'm so hopelessly in love_** ** _Every word they sang went straight to my heart._**

When I hear Subaru sing my heart starts jumping.

 ** _One day I'll be able to see you smile again_** ** _And until we can meet I'll be here_** ** _Trying to hold back uncontrollable love_**

I know the rest of the guys are singing this song but I can't help myself to only focus on Subaru's voice. I wish those words were only met for me.

I'm starting to understand something but I still need something to confirm this feeling.

 ** _We're wishing for a miracle; I'll reach out to grab it_** ** _The one and only wish in my heart_** ** _And embrace it_** ** _And embrace it_**

I guess I didn't realize someone was running next to me until the song ended. As I turn to my side to my surprise he was there running next to me. I was startle a bit which cause me to trip. I felt a pair of arms holding me from the waist to prevent me from falling. I look at him and he look at me. We both realize the position we were so he quickly let go. We didn't look at each other just stare at the ground.

My face is burning up rather quickly. I couldn't really look at him since I was just thinking about him and listened to one of his song.

 _My heart is beating really fast_

"Thank you for catching me," I had to say something before things got really awkward than it already have.

"No problem"

We still didn't look at each other. I can still feel my face burning up. I hope he doesn't call me Tomato.

"Why are you running late at night?" he suddenly ask me.

Still refusing to look at him I answer him " I couldn't really sleep especially since the S4 selection has just started. I wanted to work at my Aikatsu until the last day."

I slowly turn to him since my face isn't red. Curious to why he was here I ask him the same thing.

"Why are you here too?"

I saw him flinch a bit. I guess he didn't expect me to ask him the same thing. But he still answer me.

" I just had the urge to run. Even though I just came back from work I couldn't really rest. So I decided to run hopping to get the extra energy out. I saw you so I thought why not join you? But you didn't hear me at first but when I got closer I saw that you were listening to your music. What were you listening?"

I didn't expect him to ask me that. I suddenly felt my face burning up again.

" umm…"

I guess he saw me not wanting to answer him so he change his question.

"Are you nervous?"

"You can say that. I mean tomorrow my friend Ako will be facing Tsubasa-senpai I'm nervous for her. But for me is still nerve wrecking to know who I'm against with. I know I'll do my best when is my turn but I can't help feeling nervous."

He suddenly look like he had an idea.

"Do you want to race?" he said it with a mischievous look at his face.

"Well what do I get if I win or if you win?" I couldn't help to smirk a bit.

He thought for a second before we answer me.

He look at me which made me blush a bit.

"Well the loser will have to do one thing the winner request. Is that ok?"

Well I trust him that he won't let me do anything crazy if I do lose.

"Ok that's fine. Where is the finishing line?"

He pointed the direction where the finishing line will be. Which seems familiar.

"By the bridge where it connects the boy and girl section. The first one to touch the tree where you fell wins." he smirk at me on the last part.

I felt both irritated and excited. Irritated that he still made fun of me and excited about this race.

We were at the school tracks which means we will have to run about a mile and half to get to the tree. I'm confident that I can win.

"Are you ready Tomato?" he smirk again at me.

I put myself in position indicating that I'm ready. He did the same.

"Ok on the count of three"

I just kept looking straight focusing to win.

"One"

I want to prove to him how much I grew.

"Two"

I know what I'll ask when I win

"Three"

We started to run. At first we were both at the same pace but after five minutes of running he started to speed up.

I can't lose to him.

I started to speed up my pace making me ahead. I want to show him how hard I work.

 _Why?_

Ever since I notice that he was always there I wanted to show him how hard I'm working on my aikatsu. Plus he's still my rival. I can't lose on our first competition.

He was able to catch up. We were neck to neck until he speed up. I pick up my pace to be right next to him.

Just a few feets until the tree. We were still neck to neck. I look at him to see to see if he was tire. But he's not instead he look determined to win. I was motivated again to win. I look straight ahead seeing the tree. I sped up leaving Subaru behind. I reach out my hand as I got closer.

I touch the tree first making me the winner. Subaru came just a few second later. I fell on the floor trying to catch my breath. He did the same. We were both tire. After a few minutes of resting we got up and look at each other. I couldn't help to smile knowing that I won.

He also smile even though he lost.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks. Now about my prize?" I smirk at him.

I know he blush which made me giggle. He can be cute sometimes.

 _Wait! Did I just said that?_

I blush a bit. I hope he doesn't notice it.

Before I can say anything else he started to talk.

"Before you tell me what you want can I ask you something first?"

I look at him wondering why?. So I let him talk before I made my request. I nodded to let him know to continue.

He took a deep breath before talking.

"Do you still feel nervous?" he look at me when he said that.

I stare at him thinking of what he said. Honestly I don't feel nervous at all. All I kept thinking was beating Subaru. For a moment the S4 selection wasn't on my mind. Instead I was having fun with him. A smile form at my lips realizing that he help me ease my worries about the S4 selection.

"No I don't really feel nervous. Thank you for helping me again." I smile at him which I guess made him blush. I giggle once more.

"So what is your request Tomato?"

I pouted at him since he call me that again. He laugh at me but the odd think was that I wasn't annoy about it. I laugh a bit before telling him my request.

"Well do you remember when you ask me what was I listening before?"

"Yeah but what that does have to do with your request?" he seems confuse but I feel nervous for asking him this.

"Well I was listening to your song _Our Miracle_ and well…." I was feeling really shy. I know I'm blushing and he seems to be blushing also. I guess he figure out what I want… "I was wondering if you could sing _Our Miracle_ right now to me?"I didn't look at him after saying that.

My heart was beating really fast at the moment. When he challenge and told me that the loser has to do one thing the winner ask for well that what came up to me. I know I could of ask him to stop calling me Tomato or boil octopus but I want to hear him sing instead. It help me relax before but also I wanted to find the last missing puzzle. I wanted to see if I'm right about this feeling I have.

There was silence between us. I waited for him to say something but instead he grab my chin and made me look at him.

I look at his eyes. I never notice how blue his eyes were. For the first time I notice this. I couldn't look away. One he's holding me and two I didn't want to look away. His eyes remind me of the ocean. I blush but he blush too. I don't know when he let go but our eyes were still connected.

"Why?" he broke the silence but our eyes are still glue to one another.

I kept looking at him never leaving eye contact "The first time I saw you and M4 perform was with this song. It was the first time I realize how amazing you guys really are. It was the first time I saw how your fans were. Their expression was something I wish for my own fans have. It was then I wanted to make you my rival." I know there is more to say but I just wanted to tell him this part.

My heart's still beating fast.

 _Is it possible that he can hear my heart?_

Our eyes are still connected. He had still gentle expression on him. Before I know it he started to sing.

We never look away. I listen to every word he sang and with each word my heart just kept beating.

It was a different feeling from when I first heard him and when I listen to him a while ago. The first time I felt an admiration. When I listen to his song a while ago I felt relax. Now listening to him I feel…. _love_. As if this song was met for me.

Staring at his eyes I saw something that I never thought I'll ever see. I saw love. I'm not sure if I'm right about this but I feel that I finally found my answer.

 _I'm in love with Yuki Subaru_

I couldn't look away. My eyes are still connected to his. My heart's still beating fast. My stomach has butterfly. _Why?_

Because I love him.

I don't know when these feelings started to develop but I know it has been there for awhile.

Which explain why I blush easily around him. Why I feel upset thinking that he will leave. Why his teasing became normal to me. Why I hold his hand the other day. Why he's been on my mind all this time.

Because I love him.

And looking at his eyes gave me the answer.

But one thing is still on my mind.

 _Does he feel the same?_

Even if his eyes tell me that he does, I don't want my hope to shatter. I don't want to believe in a false statement.

But right now I can't think of that. I can't let him know right now what I feel. Unless I give him a hidden message.

I decided to join him since he's almost done.

Maybe he'll get my message.

 ** _Here I am standing stuck in my tracks_**

 ** _So please tell me why I'm so hopelessly in love_**

 ** _One day I'll be able to see you smile again_**

 ** _And until we can meet I'll be here_**

 ** _Trying to hold back uncontrollable love_**

 ** _We're wishing for a miracle; I'll reach out to grab it_**

 ** _The one and only wish in my heart_**

 ** _And embrace it_**

 ** _And embrace it_**

I sang with all my heart on the last part. Hoping that he'll get it.

He was surprised that I join him but he also seem please that I did.

We are still blushing but that still didn't stop us from looking away.

I wanted to tell him how I felt but I was too scare.

I look away before fear started to show in my eyes. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on top of my head. I look up to see a gentle smile on his face.

I didn't say a word. I waited for him to say something.

"Hey I know I didn't win but can you still do my request?" he was really shy when he ask me that.

I nodded since I couldn't say a word.

"When is your turn to on that stage. If you still nervous or if you don't know who to sing for then…." he look away before he can finish "then can you think of me?"

I was surprise for his request. Geez this guy can really make my heart beat.

He didn't look at me right away. I guess he waited for my answer.

I thought for a moment on what he ask me for. Think of him when I'm up on stage. He did made me feel relax and ease my worries. I know I'll have my friends and fans there but he someone that can really erase all of my doubts and worries.

Smiling on his request I knew the answer I can give him.

"Ok" my smile never left me. Because the guy I love is lending me his support.

He look at me after hearing my answer. He too smile.

I look at his blue eyes to remember that when I'm at the stage he will be there to listen.

"Hey you should really go back to the dorms. You can't overwork yourself. You still need a proper rest before song class goes up."

"Sure. I'll see you later then. Have a goodnight" I wave at him before I left.

I walk towards the dorms thinking of what happen tonight.

As usual he was there when I thought of him.

And finally I discover my true feelings for him.

That I love him.

But now a new worry came over me.

 _Does he feel the same way? When I look at him while he sang his eyes were telling me that he love me but I couldn't bring myself to accept it._

Many questions came to my head.

 _What if he decided to leave? Will my confession make him want to stay? What if he does stay and return my feelings? What if I make it to S4 will we have time to date? We are still rivals will that be affected? Is this a one sided love?_

Many questions continue to come but finally…

 _I need to let out this feeling I have for him. I need to put all my worries behind me and let him know how I feel. I need to hope that he'll return my feelings and trust my heart._

I was determine to my new goal.

I'll win the S4 selection and after I'll tell him how I feel.

I'll keep working hard so that my new goal will be accomplish.

I made it to my dorm room. I change into my pajama and went to my bed. But before I slept my last thought came to me.

 _Subaru I love you. I'll declare my love after the S4 selection. I hope you'll return my feelings. I hope this isn't a one side love._

I went to sleep right after.

 **Well there is only two chapter left before this story ends.** **Are you guys happy that Yume finally understood her feelings for Subaru?** **Please tell me what you thought.**


	6. Her Smile

**Her Smile**

 **Subaru POV**

The S4 selection is coming to an end. We're on the last day ending with Song class. We have been here all four days. It was no surprise that Nikaidō-san kept her position in S4 since she's only in her second year. Theater class was an intense battle. Kisaragi-san took victory but since she's going to be graduation the position went to the second place winner. It was one of Tomato's friends, Saotome-san. The third day was Beauty class. Asahi was nerve wrecking since both of his sisters were going against each other. This was the first sister battle that occurs in Four Star Academy. By the end of the competition, Asahi's younger sister took victory. Dethroning Yozora-san. Now we're at the last day waiting to see who will dethrone Hime-san. I'm right here with the rest of M4 watching the competition. Tomato friend, Sakuraba-san, already gone. My guess Tomato will probably be towards the end.

Honestly, I haven't spoken to her since I last saw her on the first day of the S4 selection. We were running late at night. I just got back from work. I couldn't really sleep and for some odd reason, it felt that I should go for a run. After running for a while I went to the track. I saw Tomato running from a distance. I try calling her but she didn't respond. I went closer to her and saw that she had her headphone on. I guess she's listening to some music. She didn't notice me until she turns her head around. I guess she was surprised that she almost trip. I quickly grab her from her waist to prevent her from falling. I notice the position we were in that I quickly let go. After that she thanks me. We talk for awhile until I notice how nervous she is. Wanting to calm her down I suggested having a mini race from where we are to where we first met. What I didn't expect that she would win. Since the deal was the loser will have to do one thing the winner wants. She had asked me to sing to her. I didn't expect to sing _Our Miracle_ to her. When she asked me that I felt really nervous because well it felt that I'll be confessing to her. But not the less I still sang to her. I kept looking at her when I sang to her and she kept looking at me with that smile. Every time she smiles my hearts just starts to beat fast. She eventually started to sing with me. By the end of the song, I had asked her to think of me when is her turn. In case she was nervous or doesn't know who to sing too.

I'm not sure but after we said goodnight I kept thinking about her and her smile. I thought about the things we went through this past year but I also thought about her smile. I realize that I have seen all different type of her smile. Her victory smile, her determination smile, her I'm so exciting smile, her weak smile, and her angelic smile.

I remember the time when she didn't smile. It hurt not seeing her smile. I guess the most memory I have was when I ran into her one day at the gazebo of the school while she was eating lunch.

 _Flashback_

 _I was on my way to the dorm after returning from work when I saw Tomato sitting by herself. I went near her but I didn't talk to her. I heard from some people that she hasn't been acting like herself for awhile. Every since headmaster ask me not to dig any deeper on the things that have been going on to her. I kept a fair distance from her. So when I saw her I couldn't dare to go near her. Even though I wanted too. I hid behind the stone as I watch her silently. When I look at her she started to cry. What surprised me was that she didn't finish her food. She left all depress. I wanted to ask her if I can help but I couldn't. All I wonder if she's going to be fine. To honestly it hurt me so much to see her like that._

 _End of Flashback_

When I saw her smile returned, I felt relieved. I even blush.

I'm not sure but Tomato smile has some sort of affect on people. When she did her victory pose I couldn't help to laugh. Even after she declared, me as her rival she had this kind of smile that helps me be at ease. At first, I was upset with her for leading me on but it went away after seeing her smile.

Even now while thinking about her smile, I can't help myself to smile.

Several others Idol performed until it was time for a short break. Me and the guys decided to get some snack before the second half started. Part of me was hoping to see Tomato around but I didn't. I guess she's was busy preparing herself.

We return to our seats as we waited for the second half to start.

"Nee, Subaru-kun, do you think Yume-chan could win the S4 selection?"

I was a bit startled when Asahi ask me that. If I were, to be honest with them I'll say _"Of course I think she'll win. I saw how much she work in her aikatsu. And how much she had to go through to become the idol she is today"_ But if I said that I know the guys will tease me non-stop. Instead, I answer them casually.

"I think she has the potential to win but I can't say for sure until she performs," I try not to make it obvious that I'm hoping for her to win.

I see the guys smirking. I try to ignore them but I guess it won't be happening.

"You think you can fool us Subaru?"

I still try to ignore them.

"We know you're hoping for Yume-chan to win. You may not notice but your eyes give it away. We see how anxious you are to see her perform. And you know if she does win then you'll have more opportunity to work with her."

I blush at his last statement. Can't let them know that they're right. But most important I can't let them know about my true feelings.

Before either of us can say anything the second half started. We all put our attention on the stage. As I watch several idols performed I can't help to think what the guys said.

Is true that I want Tomato to win not only because I get to work with her more often but I also want to see that smile that she accomplish her dream.

Soon after it was Tomato turns. She came out with a cute coord. It was pink with rainbows effect. It had some bows around. She started to sing Star Jet.

After her performance, I couldn't believe it. She did an amazing job. It was like no other performance. I was able to feel the message through her song. She thanks, everyone that supported her. Her friends, her fans, her parents, and to me. Her message came clear to me. I'm not sure but I feel that she wanted me to know that she's thinking about me.

Nozomu had asked me what I thought about her performance. I just simply answer that it was a good performance. I didn't want to give the guys the pleasure to tease me.

Soon her results were revealed. She was able to beat her friend. Making her on top. I couldn't help to smile at her hard work.

I looked at Tomato as she waves to the crowd with her own smile. And for a brief second, she looked at me as if saying _"I did it"._ Soon she said her last thank you and left the stage.

Right after Hime-san appear. Her performance was amazing too but to all honestly, I still like Tomato's.

Unfortunately, Hime-san is still top of song class. I couldn't help to look at Tomato to see how she's taking it. As usual, she put on a smile. But deep down I know she's upset that she couldn't beat Hime-san.

"Too bad she didn't beat Hime-san but at least she got the spot," I look at Asahi when he said that.

"Shouldn't you go to her Subaru?" I quickly look at Nozomu.

"Why should I?" even though I want to go, I can't let them tease me.

"According to my analyze, it seems that Yume-chan number one supporter is not only her friends and her parents but you."

"Ehh!" what is he saying.

"You are always there for her Subaru. Don't you think we notice it? Even when she was performing we all saw how you look at her. You had this rare look that is hard to explain. Plus we saw how she look at you after she performed. Honestly, Subaru when are you going to stop lying to yourself? If you can't admit it to us at least how can you admit to yourself." Asahi basically screaming at that statement.

Is not that I'm lying to myself is more that I'm not ready to admit it to anyone because recently I discovered that I truly do love that Tomato.

I can feel my face heating up. I try to look away but there is no escape. I see the guys smiling as they look at me. I know eventually, those guys won't stop bugging me until they know.

I sigh before saying anything else, "If you guys can keep a secret than yes I do have feelings for her but I just recently discovered these feelings. So is hard for me to admit it just yet. I mean is hard just to tell you guys so imagine how hard it will be to confess to her."

"At least you figure it out" I didn't dare to look at them because of my face.

"We know you're still discovering these feelings but you shouldn't be afraid,"

 _Only if they knew what scares me the most_

"Love should be something wonderful to experience, not something to be scare off"

"Thanks for your advice Nozomu but I already made up my mind" with that I left the guys behind. I can hear them calling my name but I just ignore them since I don't want to tell them what I'm going to do.

Going back to the night Tomato and I sang together. Something else happens to me that night. When I was thinking about her smile I realize that I have really fallen for her. It took me a while to accept that I love that Tomato but at the end, I accepted these feelings I have for her. However, I started to think about the challenge I may have if I confess to her. I wonder if she's going to return my feelings, or does she only see me as a rival? And now that she's in S4 will we have time to date if we do have mutual feelings toward each other? Will she take me seriously since I tend to tease her a lot?

So at the end, I thought the best choice is to just keep these feelings hidden for a while. I'm not sure if I'll ever confess to her but to all honestly, I am scare since I never experience these kinds of things.

When I was walking to the lobby I saw headmaster talking to someone. I decided to go up to him even if I'm not sure what to say to him. Before I could say anything, he apologizes for the night he told me not to go further into Tomato's mysterious power. I told him not to worry since she was able to perform at her best to her ability. I left after that.

I went outside to see what kind of stands they are there before going to the dorms but I also want to see if Tomato is around to congratulate her and to see how she feels. There was nothing that interests me in the stand and I didn't see that Tomato anywhere. So instead I went to the beach for a while. I look at the sunset and started to think.

 _Tomato's had surely changed since I first met her. At first, I couldn't take her seriously, like I do now. She surely left an impression on me and still does._

I smile as I remember all the times I talk to her.

 _After her class sorting audition, I met up with her. It was the first time she knew I was an idol. She had a confident smile when she said that she could care less about M4._

 _When she was at M4 show, she smiles proudly when she talk about her time being in her elementary volleyball team._

 _After her first solo concert, she gave out this smile of satisfaction to the crowd. Even though at first she wasn't sure who she was singing too._

 _When she was having a concert at the park. I saw her after the show. She seems to be tired but she tried to put a smile as if was nothing._

 _When she asked me about my plans for Christmas. At first, I was shocked but when she explained that one of her friends was just wondering. I couldn't help to be relieved since I wasn't sure what I would say if she did want to go out. When I asked her about her plans, she smiles saying that she will be doing a concert with her friends. Even after she had this crazy idea of being Santa Claus, I stood up for her since I didn't want her to back to the sour octopus. Plus I enjoy seeing her like that. Motivated._

 _Even after both our concert and our talk about being the first start idols. That Tomato almost slips. Luckily, I caught her but when she thanked me she gave out this cute smile when she said my name for the first time. I'm used to girls saying my name but when she said it I couldn't help to turn red. She even laughs which made it hard to calm down. I think that, was the first time I felt my heart beat fast._

 _I'm not sure why I decided to give her recording of The Best Music Show. I guess I just wanted to help her out since it was going to be her time in the show. But it was worth it seeing that smile. It surprise me when she shook my hand. But it didn't bother me._

But there were times where I couldn't enjoy her smile.

 _When we did the movie about a fairy. Nozomu and Tomato talk right after the screening. I couldn't help feeling annoyed how they were talking. Especially how she smiled at him._

 _When headmaster asked me to stay away for her mysterious power. I saw her a few days later at one of Hime-san events. I wanted to talk to her but restrain myself. It hurt a lot that I couldn't go near her. At that moment I didn't understand why._

 _When it was the fall festival, Tomato competes with one of the members of S4 and her friend. After the competition, I went to look for her. Even though she seems to be doing okay, I couldn't help to worry about her. I told her it was okay if her fans cheer her up just give back what they gave you. She smiles but it wasn't a Tomato's smile._

Not only her smile has an effect on me but her cute reaction to anything. Especially when her face becomes red. Which leads me to call her Tomato.

There are a lot of moments where it feels that I can do anything but I can't help feel scared. Even with all those memories, I can't find the courage to tell her how I feel. I guess my biggest fear it that this is just a one sided love.

Even though I decided to stay here at Four Star Academy just to be with her for any case. I'm not sure if she'll ever see me more than a friend and rival.

With all this thought I suddenly heard someone yelling.

"Hime-senpai! I'm gonna beat you next time, just you wait!"

I look at the direction where the yelling is coming from. From a distance I see Tomato yelling towards the ocean.

That is so her. I guess she's still feel bad about her lost toward Hime-san. I was about to go to her until I saw Hime-san in front of her. I stood a fair distance from them since I don't want to disturb them. But I could still hear that they were saying.

I heard Hime-san tell Tomato how much she has grown since starting her idol career. How she couldn't leave her alone. How she went through a lot from the first day. But with each time she grew stronger. At the end, she told her that song class is in her care. Also that she is a rainbow idol. Since with all of her experience she went through. Her tears and her smile are something she should not let go. That she will make people smile with her hard work.

I couldn't help to agree with Hime-san. I was about to go to them to congratulate her but Tomato's friend came. I left since it wasn't the right time.

I walk to the dorms before the guys try to find me. As I was walking I couldn't help to think what Hime-san to Tomato. I guess I wasn't the only one who saw what she went through.

If Tomato can overcome everything that crosses her path why can't I?

I realize that I'm by the tree where we met, where she told me about her first solo concert, where she gave me her Valentines chocolate, and where we sang together after our mini race. Everything I went with her never stops me from helping her or wonder about her. Then having these feelings shouldn't stop me from confessing her. If Tomato can see the bright side to everything and smile afterward then I should be positive too.

I'm going to confess to her after the S4 ceremony. Even if she does reject me at first I'm not going to give up. She is the first girl to make me question about love. I'll make her see me more than a friend and rival. And if she does return my feelings then I'll do any possible way to make her happy even with our busy schedule.

With a new determination set, I start to walk to the M4 dorms.

With my final thoughts, _I may be new with these feelings but I'll make sure to make you happy till the end. Even if we're still rivals, Yu-Yu-Yume I'll help you reach your goal. I'll be by your side. We'll experience this together. Just please don't let this be just a one sided love._

 **So it took me awhile to write this chapter. Sorry, it took long. But I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there is a lot of twists and turn here. But at least Subaru finally accepted his feelings.**

 **There is only one chapter left before this story comes to an end. I almost have the last chapter done but it still going to take some time. So please be patient. But I'll give you all a mini preview for the next and final chapter.**

 _Their hands are still connected, their eyes lock to one another. Their hearts are beating fast. Both of their faces stay the same shade of red. No one said a word. Wanting this moment to last._

 _However, this moment can't last long. Before Subaru can say anything Yume had started talking._

 **This is all you are getting. Since it's still a working process.**

 **Until next time**

 **Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter.**


	7. Our Feelings

**Our Feelings**

It had been one week since the new S4 took over. For the newly three members they are still getting used to their new position. At least they have someone who has experience.

Each of the members having their own job made their schedule a bit hectic. They rarely see each other since its all new to them. Even for their friend who became an admin and vice president, she is also busy to see them.

With a new school year starting each of the friends are trying their best to get used to their new schedule.

Especially a certain Rainbow Idol. Ever since the graduation of the old S4 members, she became extremely busy. Graduation day was the last time she saw a certain brown-headed idol. He was with his friends while she was with her. He congratulated her for becoming an S4 and officially made her his rival. But she never had the time to confess her feelings since she and he are busy.

She's been wanting to do it as soon as possible but something always came up.

Since she a S4 members, of course, she will have his number but still, she will rather say it face to face instead of through the phone.

 _When will I see him?_

Luckily, she just came back from work. Part of her wants to call Subaru to see if he finished with his work but she couldn't since she didn't want to bother him.

Instead, she went out for a walk since she is not tired.

 _It's been awhile since I was able to relax like this. Is nice to take a break even though it's only been a week._

Deep into her thought, she didn't realize where she was. She looks around to see that she's by the bridge where the boys and girls section are separate.

A smile form on her lips since some of her memories came to her mind.

 _This is where I first met Subaru-kun. How embarrassed on our first meeting. But yet I'm glad we met. He helps me through this year and became someone important to me. I just wish I could tell him my true feelings._

She looks up to the tree as she felt a bit of pain in her heart.

"Subaru when am I going to see you?" she said out loud without a notice.

"Just look behind you, surprise," someone said.

Yume was surprised to see the man she was thinking is right behind her.

A blush was forming on her cheeks as she said his name, "Subaru-kun"

Meanwhile with Subaru, it's been non stop with work. After graduation he and the rest of M4 had been working on their idol career. There was hardly any time to relax. And since there was no time to relax then there was no time to see Yume.

He's glad that she achieve her dream but he wish he could of see her around at least. He knows that she's probably still getting use to her new position so he tries not bother her. But still he wants to see her even if is just for a minute.

Even though he has her number ever since she became a S4, he still didn't dare to call her or text her.

The only time he saw her was right after graduation, when she saw her with her friends. He only had time to congratulate her since they weren't alone. At that moment he wanted to confess but contain himself since there were people around.

After that she left with her friends. He didn't see her afterward.

 _It only been a week since I last saw her. I wonder how she's doing?_

He just came back from a job. It's already late at night but still he didn't feel tire. He went to the M4 dorms to relax from a long day. As he was walking he thought nothing but Yume.

 _I wish I could call her right now but she may be busy or asleep. This is so frustrated not be able to see her. I really miss her smile._

He blushes at his last thought.

 _I want to let her know my feelings even if she does reject me._

That part cause a bit of pain in his heart. Putting aside those thought he saw that he was near the bridge that separate the boy and girl section.

From a distance he saw someone standing near the bridge. As he got closer he saw that it was the girl he was thinking.

He couldn't help to smile at the sight of her. It's seem that she didn't know his present right now so he took the chance to admire her a bit.

 _She looks cute in her S4 uniform._

After a few minutes he saw her look up to the tree as she said "Subaru when am I going to see you?"

Surprise at her words, he couldn't help to smile. To think that she's been wanting to see him as he's been wanting to see her.

"Just look behind you," he said. 

She turn around full of surprise. He could see a blush forming on her cheeks as she said his name, "Subaru-kun"

Both idols are surprised to see each other this late of night. They didn't move one bit or said anything since they didn't know what to say.

They kept a fair distance until Subaru walked in front of Yume.

Being in front of each other just made each other nervous.

"Welcome home," Yume said as he look at Subaru.

"I'm home" reply Subaru.

They stay quiet for a bit longer. Yume knew he heard her when she said when will she see him. She couldn't help feel embarrassed that she quickly turn around to prevent him to see her flush face.

Surprise at her action, Subaru knew that she felt embarrassed since he heard what she said before.

He's happy that she wanted to see him. So instead he decided to tell her that she also wanted to see her.

"Hey, um I also wanted to see you," he felt a bit embarrassed when he said that.

Yume turn around when he said that. He saw a blush on his cheeks which made her giggle. But curiosity took over to why he wanted to see her.

"Hey, why did you want to see me?"

Subaru blush grew bigger when she ask her that.

"Um...well it just been a while since I saw you and so I wonder how you're doing since your a S4 now."

"Oh, well I'm still getting use to it but don't worry I'm doing fine," she answer him. Trying to hide her disappointment.

Both idols knew that this is their chance to confess to each other but didn't know how to approach it.

With a bit of courage Yume made the first move by holding his hands. Looking straight at his eyes she decided to ask her who she was for him. She wanted to know if she was someone important to him.

"Who am I to you?"

Shock with her question, Subaru took the chance to tell her his feelings. Holding to her hands, Subaru look straight to her eyes and answer her question.

"Your Nijino Yume. The one I like to tease around with by calling you Tomato or Boil Octopus. The one who fell from the tree because of a careless mistake. The one who intrigues me from our first meeting. The one who I saw from my own eyes all the obstacle you had to go through to become the idol you are now. The one who is really optimistic with a cute smile. The one who made me question my own feelings because I thought I didn't have time for romance. You're my rival, my friend, and maybe my girlfriend…."

He took a deep breath before looking at Yume. At this point both of them are red as a tomato.

He didn't let go of her hands just yet. He notice that she didn't object of them holding hands still. With determination he decided to ask her the same question.

"Hey, who am I to you then?" looking straight at Yume.

Heart beating fast, she didn't expect for him to ask the same question. After hearing Subaru point of view of her. She felt both happy and nervous.

Happy because the guy she likes also likes her back. Nervous because of telling him her feelings but also what does the future brings for them.

"Subaru-kun, you are Yuki Subaru-kun. The one that I couldn't stand at first because you kept calling me Tomato or Boil Octopus no matter how much I kept telling you my name. The one who tends to show up the right moment whenever I feel like giving up. The one who gives me useful advice that I still use and will still use now that I'm in S4. The one that I'm grateful for everything you've done. You are also my rival, my friend, and I also want to call you my boyfriend…"

Their hands are still connected, their eyes lock to one another. Their hearts are beating fast. Both of their faces stay the same shade of red. No one said a word. Wanting this moment to last.

However, this moment can't last long. Before Subaru can say anything Yume had started talking.

"But I'm scare…" she let go of his hand and turn around. She didn't want him to see her expression. He had the right to know about her doubts.

"I'm scare of what the future may bring to us. You're graduating soon. At first I was scared that this was going to be a one sided love. That you weren't going to return my feelings. Then I got scared that you were going to leave Four Star Academy and study abroad . But now that I know you have the same feelings…" she turned around to face Subaru once again but refuse to look at him just yet, "I'm scare that we may not have time for each other. Your Subaru Yuki from M4, a famous idol group. I just became a member of S4. We're going to be busy with our idol career. Plus I still want to beat you in becoming the First Star Idol."

Still refusing to look at him, Yume waited patiently for Subaru to say anything. To her surprise she heard a bit of laughter.

Looking up she sees Subaru laughing. Annoy with his laughter she decided to ask him why.

"Hey why are you laughing?" her red face just made him laugh a bit more.

Calming down a bit from his laughter, Subaru face Yume before she got even more annoy.

"Gomen, is that all of your doubts are similar to mine."

He kept looking at her making sure not lose eye contact.

"I thought that you weren't going to return my feelings. That I'm facing a one sided love. But I'm glad that isn't the case."

Slowly Subaru went closer to Yume.

"And about me leaving. You shouldn't worry since I'm staying here to continue being part of M4 because…" He hug Yume before continuing, "You were the one who help me decided to stay here."

Not letting go of his embrace, Yume close her eyes to enjoy this moment. Curious about what he said. She asked him "How did I help?"

Still holding onto her, he respond to her question. "The day we went to the cafe, where you thank me for all the advice I given you. Somehow, after hearing your gratitude it just made me feel that I belong here. Remembering everything you went through and seeing you overcome those obstacle just made me want to see you grow even more. If I left Four Star Academy I wouldn't be able to see you grow. You don't know how much I worry when you went through your problems alone. But relief when you overcame them because I was able to see you smile again. I wanted to be close to you incase you had to go through something like that again. To help you when you need it and to see you smile after finding your path again. And to get you to notice me, not as a rival or a friend but something else. But I guess I shouldn't worry about the last one."

Still not letting go of her, Subaru just hug her tighter.

With both of their feelings finally express Subaru can't help to wonder what are they now.

Letting go to face her, he saw her cute face blush. He couldn't help but to smile.

As for Yume, she also wonder what is their relationship now. She look at Subaru smiling making her blush even more.

"Um...Subaru-kun are we dating?" still looking at him, she saw a blush appearing on him. She couldn't help to giggle a bit.

"I want to say yes but I want to know if you're ready?"

"Ano this is all new to me." not wanting him to see her blush, she put her face down.

Understanding her feelings Subaru knew what the best decision.

"I'll wait for you."

Looking at him, she was surprise on what he said.

Knowing what she was thinking Subaru decided to answer her curiosity.

"I'll wait until you're ready. I'm not saying that my idol career is more important. And I'm not going to use the same excuse that I don't have time for romance because with you I know everything will be okay. But you just became a member of S4. I know that something you been aiming for. I want you to first focus your role as a S4 member. Don't worry I'll still be here to help you when you need me."

He kept looking at Yume, touching her cheek. A smile was forming at his lips.

"Beside I need to make sure my rival doesn't beat me to the top."

A smile form on her face. She's glad he understood her. To be honest these experience is all new to her. Being part of S4 is a dream come true. But falling in love is something she never expected to happen to her. Especially with the guy in front of her. When she first came to this school she only had eyes on S4. She knew nothing about M4 especially him. She never knew how great of an idol he was until she saw him perform. But before that she never knew how great of a friend he can also be. She declare him as a rival because he is one of the few people that can bring the best out of her as well being a top idol. He always knew her dreams and supported it. Even when she was having trouble with the mysterious power and not knowing who is supporting her after Koharu left. She is sure that he was at the sideline watching her. And now he supporting her with being part of S4.

"Subaru-kun, I'm not going to make you wait for long. Is true I'm not completely ready to form a relationship but I still one day want to be your girlfriend. So please wait for me?"

With a gentle look on his face, Subaru hold her hands and said "I'll always wait for you but I do have one favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Allow me to take you out for a date once in awhile. I mean I know we might be a bit busy but I still want to take you out. So can you please accept by request?" Subaru said with pleading eyes. He waited for Yume to answer patiently, as she thought on his question.

Yume thought about his request. Even if they aren't an official couple yet it wouldn't be a bad idea to go out once in awhile. But there is one problem.

She held his hands tighter and look straight into his eyes.

"I'll accept to your request but I have one condition" she let go of his hands before continuing. "Lets keep it a secret from our friends and the public"

Subaru look at her when she said that. He couldn't really understand why she would want to keep it a secret. So, he decided to ask her.

"Why?"

"Because, I know how much your friends tease you about me…," she saw Subaru blush when she said that. She giggle before she continue, "so imagine how they would be if they knew about our type of relationship especially since we decided to wait. But also I don't want my friends to find out just yet since…" she turn around before she continue. "One of my friends has a crush on you. So, I'm not sure how she will take it if she ever found out about our feelings toward each other. But also I want to able to go out without any disturbed by anyone. So can we keep it a secret when ever we go out on a date?"

"I see your reason. It'll be nice not to have anyone to disturb us when we go out. But I'll be honest about something. It might be hard not to show any affection towards you especially if some guy tries to flirt with you. I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain my jealousy."

Subaru only look away after he admitted of his jealousy. He felt embarrassed after saying those things.

Yume only look at him as he turn his head to the side. She couldn't help to smile after saying that. She made Subaru look at her before saying "Hey, you know my true feelings and I know your feelings too. Please trust in those feelings. We're going to experience this together. Right now as 'friends' and rival and later as.." she blushed before saying, "a couple."

Subaru smile fondly at her. Her positive attitude always shines through her. The way she thinks and how confident she is are one of the things he fell for her.

Subaru hug Yume not able to contain his emotion. Yume hug him back since he also can't contain her emotion.

They stay like that for awhile. Until Subaru said something.

"I'm going to trust on you and these feelings. But please trust in me also. I know our idol career may prevent us in certain things but I know we'll get through this together," he kept hugging her not letting go.

He could feel Yume smile even without looking at her. Which made him smile too.

"I'll trust you but remember up on stage we are still rivals. Lets help each other to grow further into our idol career. I still want to be the first star idol." she felt a chuckle from him as they kept hugging. She couldn't help to giggle.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. We'll compete to be number one but we'll help each other grow."

"Well now that our feeling are out can we just enjoy this moment" Yume ask as she let go of Subaru's hug.

Subaru smile at Yume as she waited for his answer.

"Sure but first you need to forgive me for something,"

Yume tilted her head and said, "What is it?"

"This," Subaru had lean in to kiss her on her on her lips. Yume was in shock that she didn't move a muscle. After a few seconds she gave in to the kiss. After a while they let go of each other. Both of them blush hard but yet they didn't look away from each other.

Yume eventually said "You stole my first kiss," she look at Subaru with an annoyed face even if she wasn't annoy. She just wanted to tease him a bit.

"Gomen, I couldn't contain myself but if it helps that was my first kiss too." Subaru kept blushing but still smile at Yume.

Yume was a bit shock that she was his first kiss. A popular idol like him save his kiss for someone special. This made her blush even harder. Subaru saw her expression and couldn't help to chuckle.

"Next time I kiss you like that," he look straight to her eyes, "It will be when we're officially a couple"

Neither of their face had calm down. Both of them are still blushing but yet they are enjoying the atmosphere they created.

"Like I said before, I won't make you wait for long" Yume said.

"I know you won't but either way I'll wait for you as long as you want me too,"

She only smile at him. Feeling joy in her heart she couldn't help to contain her excitement.

Subaru is glad that he had the courage to tell her, his true feelings. He's willing to wait for her because he wants to support her as she is a member of S4.

With a final thought in his mind, he grab her hand and led her somewhere before going to their own dorms. Knowing what he was thinking, Yume let him lead her to have a moments together before it was time for curfew.

They enjoy each other's company until time ran out. Knowing that tomorrow they will have to act normal until they are ready to make it official. But not the less they will trust each other and the feelings that they have for one another.

They know everything will turn fine as long as they have each other. Since this isn't a one sided love but instead a new journey for the both of them.

 **This is the end of the story but don't worry I decided to write an epilogue. Since it can't really and like this.**

 **How was this chapter?**

 **Please tell me what you thought**

 **The epilogue will take sometime to write it. Since I'm not sure when they'll be an official couple. But I have a bit of an idea. I'm hoping by the time the epilogue comes out I'll have my new story ready to publish. Title** _ **Battle of the Idols**_ **as the main focus will be M4 having a rivalry between an idol group call DearDream. Not only for first place but also the heart if the girl they like.**

 **Please be patient for the epilogue and the new story.**

 **Thank for reading**.

 **Ps. If you want to know who DearDream are watch** _ **Dream Festival**_


	8. Epilogues

**Epilogue**

 **One Year later**

It had been exactly one year since Yume and Subaru confess their feelings to each other. True to his words, Subaru had waited for Yume patiently. He never left her side whenever she needed him.

As promised, they went out on few dates for the past year whenever they had free time. At first, it was hard to make a bit of time or sneak off without their friends knowing. But soon they were able to manage until they were discovered by their friends around Christmas.

Their friends supported their relationship even if they weren't official yet. As for the cat like idol, she has long given up her crush on Subaru way before they were discovered as she realizes her true feelings for a certain headphone idol.

They face other hardship like the appearance of Venus Ark, their rivalry on stage, jealousy towards each other, the public but yet they manage to get through everything since their feelings always shine through.

Even with many hardships they still made wonderful memories. Each date they had was something they will cherish. The times they work together, even if they were rivals, help them grow as an idol. Spending times with their friends, before and after they were discovered. The Halloween dance and Christmas concert they put on together. Celebrating their birthdays together. Helping each other out whenever something trouble them. Valentine's days chocolate. White day. Meeting each other parents. Learning a bit more about each other. With each memory recorded to their heart, they were able to grow and trust each other.

Currently, the pairs are walking at night as the S4 selection once again ended. Yume manages to keep her position as an S4 along with Mahiru and Ako. The one who replaces Yuzu position was Haruka as the new S4 for dance class.

As they were given a couple of days off before their busy schedule took over, the couple decided to take the opportunity to spend time with each other. Since it has been awhile they saw each other. Even though they manage to talk on the phone or send brief texts, it didn't feel the same. This is the first time in awhile that they were holding hands and walking around at night. They didn't talk much since they are enjoying each other company.

Subaru never asks Yume if she was ready to form a relationship this past year since he knows Yume's feelings toward him. She always manages to show it whenever they talk or see each other. Even on their busy schedule she always reminds him that she was there to support him. She even took care of him when he was sick. Even with her busy schedule, she took the time to see him. Which made Subaru really happy.

Yume is grateful at Subaru for being patient with her this past year. She never felt pressured by him to form a relationship. Instead, he always shows his feelings toward her whenever he had the opportunity. Like, on the dates they go to, he always put all of his attention towards her even if a fan happens to recognize him. He never let Yume feel lonely. Even when she was an exchange student at Venus Ark Subaru will often send sweet texts to remind her that he was there waiting. And as he said, he was there to help her whenever there was an obstacle. Even when she premiered her first ever premium rare dress Subaru was there to watch her perform. He couldn't stay much after but he sends a text telling her great job. Some of her design was inspired by him because she was able to put her feelings towards her dress. Even when she was trying to get her wings, Subaru reminded her to never give up. He always believes in her no matter what.

"Nee Subaru did you enjoy this year?" asked Yume as she broke the silence.

Subaru looks at Yume when she asks that. He didn't let go of her hands but just stare at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question. Did you enjoy this year?" once again Yume ask.

Subaru took a moment to answer as he remembers everything that happens this year. He remembers their dates, their fight, their rivalry, their trips. But overall he remembers the times he was with her.

"It wasn't a bad year since you were there" Subaru answer as he smirks at Yume.

Yume blush at his statement. He still made her feel like this which she enjoyed. She smiles at him which causes him to blush. She giggles a bit before saying, "We surely went through a lot this year didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. But we always manage through together."

They stop walking since they were at their destination. The tree and bridge where they met. Both Subaru and Yume sat down under the tree as they look up the sky.

"Thank you for a wonderful year Subaru" Yume suddenly said. Subaru looks at Yume with a soft expression.

"I should be the one saying that" Yume only giggle since she beat him to it.

They stay quiet for a bit longer until Yume ask, "Do you remember our first date?"

Subaru look at Yume displeased since he obviously remembers.

"How can I forget? It went horribly wrong from the beginning" he frowned as he remembers what happened on their first date.

Yume only giggles since she also remembers what happened. Is true it didn't go as they planned but at the end, they still left with a smile.

"Well that may be true but you still ended the night with a smile" Yume smile at Subaru.

Even after one year Subaru still blushes whenever Yume smile. He looks away for a moment before saying, "Well that's because you stay positive throughout the date. Not once you complain unlike me…" Out of a sudden, he felt someone grabbing his hand. He looks up to see that Yume was holding his hands while smiling.

"Hey, we still had other dates where things turn out how we wish it did. So please can you smile for me?"

At her request, he smiles for her knowing that she was right. There were other dates where they had fun.

"Anyway, our first date doesn't compare the other things we had to go through," this time it was Yume who was a bit displeased. Subaru looks at Yume knowing well enough what she's talking about. It was during the time when she's had to be an exchange student for Venus Arc. During that time they didn't talk to each other with their busy schedule and all. Even though she had her best friends with her, somehow she still felt a bit lonely without Subaru there. Same goes with Subaru, it felt weird at first to not see her every morning jogging but that didn't stop him from making sure that Yume knows that he is right there waiting for her. He knew she had a new dream she wants to reach so as someone who is interested in her decided to support her. Even if it met not seeing her for awhile.

"Hey, we still made it work even when you had to go to Venus Ark. I made sure you didn't forget about me," giving her a charming smile. Yume blush a bit when he said that. Every day when she was at Venus Ark, Subaru will send her a text message every morning and every night telling her sweet things or ask her how she was doing. There were times that they talk on the phone, usually at night, but it didn't felt the same as to see him but yet she felt that he was always right beside her.

"How can I forget about you? You could have forgotten about me with all your fans around you," Yume said trying to accuse Subaru in a playful way.

Subaru only chuckles a bit before saying, "I do love my fans…," before he finishes he looks at Yume to see her reaction. As he expected her face was turning red which of course made him smile. It was one of the first impression he got from her when they first met. "But it doesn't compare the feelings I have for you. How can I forget your smile and your tomato face." He once again looks at Yume to see her blushing but also smiling at him. He smiles at her before looking at the stars.

Suddenly he remembers something. "Hey, do you remember when we had to work with Saotome-san and Kanata on the Idol Mermaid? I learn something new about you that day."

"Hmm… what it is?"

"How much you care about your friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you knew that she had a crush on me so, you knew how difficult it will be for her to work with me. You were worried for your friend that you had to ask Kanata and me to help out. Even though we had to hide our type of relationship from them it didn't stop you from helping someone you care for."

Yume giggles a bit, "I'll help out to anyone that needs it especially my friends.." she giggles a bit more before she saw Subaru expression. It was a mixture of sour and sweets.

"Yeah, you were being way too helpful with Nozomu that one time," Subaru said as he remembers a bitter memory.

"You wouldn't talk with me for a few days. Your text messages were just a simple good morning and goodnight and that's it. It took me awhile to convince you that you're the only one for me. Which was good because I had returned to school after finishing up the exchange student with Venus Ark. It would have been awkward and hurtful if you kept ignoring me…" Yume had this hurtful look on her face that Subaru couldn't stand.

He hugs Yume before saying, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. It wasn't easy to see you and Nozomu working closely. Especially, since we weren't open yet. I'm sorry for being a fool and not trusting your feelings towards me. You always trusted my feelings even when you were jealous. I know there were times when it wasn't easy for us but we always manage through." He felt a pair of hands hugging him back. They stay sitting down, cuddling.

"There are always going be other problems that we have to face but we will always stick together no matter what. Besides we manage to keep our rivalry on stage in peace. There are times when we will train together or train separate but it helps us become the idols we are now. Even though we are still racing to be the first star we still help each other to be a better idol. Just like Laura and I. Even when Elsa was here, I still didn't want to lose against you." she smiles brightly not letting go of Subaru.

"Your right. There had been many challenges but out of all the things that cross our path I think the most difficult one was our friends." he heard a giggle before continuing, " We kept it a secret from them for so long that it amazes me that they didn't get mad when they discover us."

Yume once again giggles before saying, "Your right. I thought when we all went on that mini vacation to the hot spring and amusement park that they'll discover us but it took them until Christmas to know the truth."

Subaru laughs agreeing with her. "They also had the Halloween dance to discover us but I guess they didn't. I mean it wasn't like if they were suspicious of us, especially Asahi, but they never came close until Christmas. Even when we went on our dates they came a bit closer to see us but I guess we were quicker." Yume giggles again.

Yume suddenly lets go of Subaru and stood up. Subaru look at her confuses not knowing what she's thinking. Yume looks at the stars before turning to Subaru. She smiles brightly at him before saying, "Speaking of the trip to hot spring and amusement park, do you remember what we talk about in the Ferris wheel?"

Subaru blush as he remembers what happened on that day. He stood up and face Yume before speaking, "I remember. It was the first time we talk about what love is"

"Yeah, but do you remember what I promise you?" this time she look straight at his eyes when she asked that. There was a faint blush on her face, which became notice to Subaru. He smiles at her as he answers, "Yeah I remember…" he didn't finish since she grabs his hands.

"Is now time to complete my promise. Subaru, you had always been by my side. Even after this past year, you once again help me. Remembering everything we went through makes me realize that there no need to worry anymore. The night before I had to go to Venus Ark, I went to talk to you if you'll be ok but instead you gave me encouragement to go. Just like in my first year. Everything crossing our path, and our time together as S4 and M4 help us to have a stronger bond between us. Nothing stopped us from with having these feelings toward each other. Even after our friends discovering us, they supported us only wanting us to be happy. Which makes me happy. Subaru I know I never said this and neither have you but all I want to say…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you Subaru!" Yume looks down, trying to hide her red face from him. She waited patiently until Yume felt someone grabbing her chin.

Subaru made her look at him. He gave her a gentle smile while looking at her eyes. Time seems to stop for the two couples. They didn't move since it felt like a dream for the two of them.

"Then I guess is ok for me to do this," Subaru said as he looks at her eyes. Yume nodded slightly afraid to speak.

Subaru slowly leans down at Yume as she closes her eyes. Their lips connected to each other. It was a sweet kiss that both of them share. They stay like that for a few second until Subaru broke the kiss. He knows that both of them are blushing but it didn't stop him from saying,

"Yume, will you be my girlfriend?"

Yume nodded since she couldn't find her voice. Yume full of excitement unexpectedly jumps on top of Subaru causing them to fall. They both felt something soft touching their lips. Opening their eyes they see that they once again kiss. They close their eyes again until Yume's phone rang.

Quickly getting up, Yume answers her phone. Her face was red and her heart was beating fast that it was hard to talk.

On the other hand, Subaru stood up when Yume got off. He can feel his face burning and his heart racing. This new feeling is something that he never wants to let go. He watches as Yume talk on the phone. Under the moonlight, she looks radiant. He couldn't get his eyes off even if he wanted too.

Yume had finished her phone call and face Subaru.

"That was Ako asking where I was. I guess it's time for me to head back to my dorm,"

"Sure, let me walk you to your dorm," as he extended his hand for Yume.

Yume only nodded as she held Subaru's hand. They talk while heading to the dorm. Upon reaching S4 dorm Subaru, made Yume look at him. Yume looked at him confused waiting for him to say something.

A bit shy Subaru's face had a slight blush on his face since what he's about to say will be the first time too.

"Yume…" he looked straight at her eyes, "I love you, I promise to always be by your side and make you happy no matter what,"

Yume was blushing but it didn't stop her from giving him a kiss on his cheeks.

"I love you too, I promise to make you happy and be by your side also."

With a smile on his face, Subaru kiss Yume on her lips before they have to part away.

After one year of waiting for both Yume and Subaru, they are finally able to be an official couple. After proving to them self that their love isn't one sided but something stronger. That no matter what challenges that may bring to both of them, they will always be together. As their new journey begins.

XXX

This story is officially ended

Thank you, everyone, for reading it till the end and waited patiently. As I said in the previous chapter I'll be writing a new story title Battle of the Idols. Which will be way different from this story. The first three chapters had been published so please GO take a look.

 **I would like to thank _MysNis1206_ for letting me know about the coding issues this chapter had. **

**When I first wrote this story I was inspired by a video that I saw on . Whenever I needed an idea I would often watch that video in order to get inspired. If you are interested in watching the video then copy the link**

 **Or if you can't copy the link then go to** **and search for**

Aikatsu Stars!-Subaru memorise about Yume

Let me know if you watch the video.

Thank you for reading.

Please tell me your thought and also wish one was your favorite chapter.

I personally like She's a Tomato


End file.
